Retinitis pigmentosa (RP) is a rare, genetic disorder that involves a breakdown and loss of cells in the retina, the light sensitive tissue that lines the back of the eye. Common symptoms include difficulty seeing at night and a loss of peripheral vision.
A number of services and devices are available to help people with vision loss associated with RP carry out daily activities and maintain their independence. However, even with these services and devices, life can be challenging for an individual with RP.
Despite efforts from researchers and medical professionals worldwide who have been trying to address RP, there still remains a critical need for developing safe and effective treatments for RP.